


The Wonders of Halloween

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 'Tis The Season, Cute Ending, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean attempts to show Castiel how great Halloween is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wonders of Halloween

 Castiel had always been curious about Halloween. He'd seen the humans do it for ages, but the fun of it always seemed to escape him, leaving him wondering what was so great about it. He supposed dressing up could be considered fun and that consuming large quantities of sugary treats could be pleasurable, but the draw had never been there for him. When Dean heard this, he was determined to show Castiel why Halloween was so great. Halloween was one of Dean's favorite holidays, it always had been, even though he had never gotten to participate in it. So, when the big day was fast approaching, he was already in the holiday spirit. The bunker was decorated from head to toe in orange and black decorations, pumpkins sat in the kitchen waiting to be carved or made into pumpkin pie, and the garbage cans were filled to the brim with candy wrappers. “So, what do you think? Pretty good, huh?” Dean asked Cas after he'd hung up the last string of lights in the living room. They glowed a florescent orange that made Cas's eyes ache.

“It's not very appealing. In fact, it's painful to look at,” he replied. Dean crossed his arms over his chest, trying to hide the hurt in his expression.

“Well, this is dumb anyway. Come on, let's go carve some pumpkins. That's where the real fun's at,” Dean said, grabbing Cas's arm and dragging him to the kitchen. Once Cas was seated at the counter, Dean plopped a pumpkin down in front of him, followed by a small carving knife. “First, you gotta cut around the stem and take the top off before you can get to the guts of the pumpkin. Here, you work on that while I do this. I've already gutted mine,” he said with a cheeky grin before sitting down in front of his own pumpkin. Castiel picked up his carving knife and began doing as Dean said. It was a slow process, but he finally got it. Dean was slowly cutting out the eyes of his pumpkin when his hand slipped and he nicked his thumb oh the knife. “Son of a bitch!” he exclaimed. Cas got up from his seat and took Dean's hand in his, looking at the wound.

“Dean, I appreciate you trying to show me the wonders of Halloween and truthfully, I am having fun, but you have to be more careful. Your safety comes before my enjoyment,” he said, pressing his fingers to the wound and healing it instantly. Dean looked up at Castiel, a smile on his face.

“Thanks Cas,” he said. They looked at each other a moment before Dean reached up and placed a soft kiss on the angel's lips. He blushed slightly. “We should probably get back to carving these pumpkins. I wanna surprise Sam when he gets back,” Dean said, pulling away from Cas and going back to work. Cas smiled and shook his head, chuckling softly.


End file.
